deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy vs Luan Loud
Eddy vs Luan Loud is a What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed, Edd n Eddy vs The Loud House: Two mischievous pranksters complete to see who is the best prank master. Intro Pranks can turn out to be fun and innocent at first, but sometimes they can be harmful and just plain annoying and these two are the experts at this. Eddy , the junior con artist and leader of the Eds and Luan Loud , the pun loving clown sister of Lincoln Loud. I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Eddy Once upon a time in a suburban neighborhood, their lived a greedy kid who was obsessive with money and jawbreakers, and his name was Eddy. Bio * Age: 14 * Aliases: Professor scam * Occupation: Scammer, student * Leader of The Eds Born and raised in peach creek to two parents and an abusive older brother, eddy only had two's things on his mind and that was friends and of course jawbreakers. But unfortunately he could never afford one, even through it costs $0.25 cents. So that's when eddy decided to hatch an elaborate scheme that would help him earn those sweet candy balls. After befriending a comic relief named Ed and a sock wearing genius named Double d at a young age, Eddy's schemes got put to action. He and his friend when on several different mis-advantures invoving scamming, parties, impressing girls, and even building clubhouses. As Eddy and his friends work on their lifetime goals of getting jawbreakers and becoming cool kids, he has accomplish a large amount of crazy feats. Feats * Build an entire city out of cardboard in one day with the help of his friends * Survived a fall from outer space * Beated captain melonhead and kevin * Survive a house being dropped on top of him * Performed a scam that destroyed half the neighborhood * Met santa claus in person * Subdued his Older Brother in a fight While Eddy have pull of this crazy feats, he does have an assortment of weapons and skills: Powers/Skills * Great Strength * Great Speed * Great Intelligence * Extreme Toon force/Durability * Ray of riches Weapons * Bowling Ball Cannon * Stink Bombs * Snow Cone Cannon * Alien Vacuum * Furry Dice Despite all this, Eddy may be experienced scammer, but he does have his faults. Weaknesses * Lost to Rolf in a duel * His scams have a history of backfiring on him due to Ed * Kankers * Afraid of shots While at times Eddy may be clever, but his scams have an history of failing at times whether it's because of Ed or that he sometimes overlooks important details. He's extremely arrogant, stubborn, and can be hot headed and impatient at times. Despite this Eddy is a formidable foe and when he's start scamming he never quits. Eddy: "Well if can beat them, show off." Luan Loud Luan Loud is one of Lincoln's older sisters and the master of the puns. Bio * Age: 14 * Affiliation: Luan Out Loud * Alias: Clown Princess of Jokes and Puns * Goal: To become a famous comedian * Has 9 sisters, and 1 brother * Has a pet rabbit * Likes: Comedy, Puns, Jokes * Tortures her family and their friends on April Fools Day * Ideal superpower: turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines Luan Loud is the fourth oldest sister of the Loud house and she is quite the jokester. She spends her time annoying her siblings with her jokes and puns, and pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. With all of this in mind, she has a comedy themed arsenal and some skills that has helped her in goal to become a comedian. Weapons * Pies with different spices * Rubber chicken nunchunk * Gag flowers filled with 5 gallons of water (1 on her shirt and 2 on her feet) * A number of Pranks that can injure or kill * Playing Cards * Fake Spider frail * Banana Launcher * Rabid Racoons * Mr. Coconuts * Her "hilarious" jokes Powers and Abilities * Ventriloquism * Making balloon animals * Juggling * Playing puns and jokes * Making pranks that kills for fun * Baking pies * Performing mime * Translating Lily's babbling * Camouflage * Braiding Lucy's hair * Getting out of a locked cage The Joker * A complete combo of DC Comic villains Joker and Harley Quinn * One of Ace Savvy's Sidekicks * Superpowers: ** Razor cards ** Gag Flowers with Water and Acid ** Jokes that can make pain ** Joker scepter She is a highly skilled prankster, a master at ventriloquism and juggling, can translate Lily's babbling, and she has an alter ego called the Joker. Yes the Joker which is basically what you get when cross two family-friendly versions of DC Comics the Joker and Harley Quinn. With this she accomplish a bundle feats, that are both normal and above average human standards. Feats * Survived being hit in the head from 2 ft by a hammer and fall * Continues to come up with the jokes and puns * Pranked her entire family and their friends on April Fools Day * Convinced her dad to turn on his kids and wife in the episode, Fool's Paradise * (As The Joker) defeated a gas monster and a garbage monster * Helped her siblings make traps and defend their home against burglars * Became the founder of her Birthday business, Funny Business Inc. * Came up with 12 puns for Christmas * Strong enough to carry Lincoln * Caused a huge prank that nearly leveled the house * Survived an explosion caused by her sister, Loud She survived in explosion caused by her super smart sister Lisa Loud, has been pranking her entire family every year on april fools day, came up with 12 christmas puns in one day, and as the Joker she helped defeat a gas monster and a garbage monster. Despite all the she had accomplish in her life, she's her faults as well. Weaknesses * Hates people who criticize her jokes * Arguably Naive * Pranks can go a little too far * Tend to lose her love for pranks and jokes when the situation gets serious * Gets nearly scared if her pranks hurt her family too hard * Got pranked back by her brother's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago and her brother,Lincoln Loud She's arugably naive and while Luan may have a love for pranking, she tends to lose that when her pranking goes a little too far and when it puts her family in risk of getting killed or injured. Regardless she is still an expert prankster and continues to entertain her family with puns and jokes to this day, and boy I sure glad I don't live with her on april fools day. Luan Loud: "Well, I guess that wraps things up!" Intermission Alright the combatants are set, it's time for me to end thi debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle One sunny afternoon Luan Loud was walking through the neighborhood, minding her own business when she hear a voice. "Come one Come all to Eddy's gadgets of the future!" said Eddy. Curious, Luan immediately rush to the stand where Eddy holding the event. "I would like the pie maker 2000 please." said Luan. "Sure thing that would be twenty-five cents please" said Eddy. Luan hands Eddy the money and Eddy gives a Luan a box. "Pleasure doing business with ya" said Eddy. Luan then opens the box and was shock on what was inside. Inside was a TV with a bunch of random junk around it. "What heck?! This ain't a pie maker 2000, it's just a bunch of junk!" said Luan. "Oops well sorry then, no refunds." said Eddy. Luan get mad and flips over Eddy's stand. "Hey what the heck is your problem?!" shouted Eddy. "Give me back my money or else!" shouted Luan. "Or else what?!" asked Eddy. Luan then pulls out a pie and throws it in Eddy's face. Eddy at first was unaffected by the pie being thrown in his face, but suddenly feels a burning on his face. "Ahh! It burns!" shouted Eddy. Luan laughs at this "Ha ha ha ha ha! Relax their just desserts" said Luan as she proceeds to laugh some more. Eddy manages to wipe the pie off his face and growls at Luan. "Oh you're on! Nobody ruin my scam and gets away with it!" shouted Eddy. "Bring it on then shorty!" said Luan. Eddy rushes over to Luan, but Luan drops a banana peel on the ground, and Eddy slips on it and falls. Luan then points and laughs at Eddy's misfortune, but Eddy gets angry and grabs one Luan's legs and tosses her flips her to the ground. "Arghh!" cried Luan. Eddy gets up and tosses a stink bomb at Luan, stunning her. *Coughs* *Coughs* "Boy better out than in *Laughs* did you get it?" asked Luan. Eddy was not amused and he proceeds to toss a few more stinks bombs at Luan. Luan manages to dodges the oncoming stink bombs, and pulls out her banana launcher and fires some banana towards Eddy. Eddy successfully manages to dodge the attacks. "Ha! Missed me!" shouted Eddy. Luan then shoots another banana at Eddy, this time striking him in the face. "Arghh!" cried Eddy. With Eddy distracted Luan rushes over to him and delivers a kick to his stomach, causing Eddy to fall to his knees, holding his stomach and Luan then laughs. "That was the best punchline I have ever delivered!" said Luan as she then laughs some more. Eddy glares at Luan and pulls out another stink bomb and tosses it onto the ground, forming a mini gas cloud which blinds Luan. As soon as the gas clears Eddy is nowhere to be found. *Coughs* *Coughs* "Where did he go?" asked Luan. Suddenly cynical laugher filled the area as Luan then looks up in the air and sees Eddy wearing a jet pack, holding a snow cone cannon. "Try to keep up with me now!" gloated Eddy as he then proceeds fire multiple snow cones at Luan. Luan runs to dodge the oncoming attacks, but Eddy mananges to catch up and buries her in a barrage of snow cones. Eddy laughs as Luan manages to digs her way out of the pile of snow cones, and glares at Eddy. "You may have bested Luan Loud, but let's see how you deal with this!" shouted Luan as she then throws a smoke bomb on the ground, covering her in smoke. "What the?" said Eddy. A few seconds the smoke clear and Luan was in a different outfit, it was a yellow and black jester like costume. "Let's see how you deal with the Joker!" said Luan as she then does an evil laugh. Eddy stares at Luan for a moment and smirks. "Playing dress up huh? Well let's how you deal with... (Eddy rips off his clothes, revealing his old supervillain costume underneath) Proffesor Scam!" shouted Professor Scam. Professor Scam flies towards Luan at high speeds, but Luan was prepared as she pulls out her Joker Scepter and waits for the right moment to strike. As soon as Professor scam got closer, Luan whacks him like a baseball with her scepter, launching him towards a tree. Luan walks over to professor scam and grins at him. "All right professor scam, prepare to be defeat-Ed!"shouted Luan as she then laughs. "Ha ha ha ha, get it because your name Ed" said Luan. Professor Scam gets up and lunges towards Luan, but she activates her gag flower and sprays acid in Eddy's face. "Arghh! It burns!" shouted Professor Scam. Luan laughs and then sprays water in Eddy's face cooling him off and kicks him to the ground. Luan then pulls out one of her razor sharp cards and tosses it towards Professor scam. Eddy manages to duck the oncoming attack, but ends up losing three of his hairs in the proccess. Eddy gazes at his three hairs on the ground and gtrowls in anger. "THAT'S IT!" shouted Eddy as he then fires his ray of riches towards Luan, stunning her, and she then falls to her knees. With Luan at his mercy, Eddy pulls out his hypno hat, walks over, and spins the wheel. "I am your master! I am your master!!" shouted Eddy. Luan tries to resist spinning wheel, but ends up succumbing to it. "Yes you are my master." said Luan while stuck hypnotic trance. Eddy grins evilly. "Obey me mortal! You will now stand perfectly still, until I snap my fingers" explained Eddy. "Yes master" replied Luan. Luan stands still without moving a muscle and Eddy grins, and puts on his elevator boots. After that Eddy gently pushes Luan to the ground, put one of his boots on Luan's head, and presses a button. Eddy suddenly grows to the size of a skyscaper and one of his boots ends up crushing Luan's head to a bloody plup, killing her instantly. Eddy shrinks back down to normal size and walks over to Luan's corpse, and steals about $50 dollars worth of cash from one of her pockets. "Heh, sucker." said Eddy as he walks away carrying Luan's money. K.O! Aftermath The Right screen shows the Eds eating a bunch of jawbreakers that Eddy brought for them in Ed's basement and The Left screen shows Lincoln Loud and his sisters sobbing over Luan's corpse, while Lucy does a funeral speech for her. Results Well on the bright side, at lease Luan won't pull pranks on them anymore.... Moving on. Anyway while Luan may have been more level headed than Eddy, which is pretty much the only advantage she had. Eddy was stronger, faster, and more durable than Luan Loud. Both Eddy and Luan were equal in Intelligence, since they both are great at coming up with great ideas for scams an pranks, and they can be extremely clever at that. Now to determine who's the best at Pranking, let's cover up the facts. Eddy once pranked the entire neighborhood with a giant stink bomb, but ended up getting himself prank as well, other than that he's still pretty good at it. Luan has been pranking her entire family, every year on april fools day, so I guess you can say their both equally good at pulling pranks, but with Luan being more clever at it. I guess Luan's pranking and pun telling days are over, because she has been murder-Ed..... Did you get it? The Winner is Eddy Advantages and Disadvantages Eddy-Winner * +Stronger * +Faster * +More Durable * =in Intelligence Luan Loud-Loser * +More Level headed * +Much more clever at pranking, since Eddy only focuses on scamming people * =Intelligence * -Weaker * -Slower * -Not as Durable Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles